Angelina
Angelina is a half cave angel mermaid, half Skypiean girl who lives with an adoptive family on the new Fishman Island. She is known by many as the Gem of the Sea and has a brother who was raised in Skypiea that she has no knowledge of. Appearance Angelina is a young girl who has long, wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that are reminiscent of the ocean she lives in. As she is half Skypiean, Angelina has a pair of white, feathery wings on her back, while her mermaid genes have given her the lower body of a fish. Specifically, it is the lower body of a cave angel fish, which gives her light orange, almost pink coloured scales. But since she is only half mermaid, she can actually split her tail in two, so as to give herself legs, something that is only normally seen in mermaids over 30 years old. When Angelina does this though, it has considerably different result, as her legs lose their scales and she could pass entirely as a Skypiean girl. She usually keeps her lower half as her fish tail, so as to blend in more. Due to her being a cave angel mermaid, she is also very short. At only 110 cm, she has already stopped growing taller. Angelina is commonly seen wearing a white dress with blue markings on it, and a large blue bow on the collar. Personality Since cave angel fish are troglobitic, Angelina prefers small, closed off areas over wide open spaces, making her slightly agoraphobic. Because of this, she enjoys staying indoors more than going outside, while the thought of open ocean is downright terrifying for her. She is very social though, and loves having company and meeting new people. History Angelina was born on Fishman Island to a Skypiean man and a fishwoman. Her biological parents never named her though and abandoned her in a hospital shortly after being born. Because of this, she has no clue who her parents are. Eventually, she was adopted by a high ranking member of the Ammo Knights and his wife. In time, she came to meet the princess, whom she ended up becoming close friends with. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Mermaid Arts mermaid arts setup.jpg|Angelina attacking... mermaid arts execution.jpg|... and the resulting damage. Due to her adoptive father being a prominent member of the Ammo Knights, he has considerable skill with Fishman Karate; enough that he can make use of its true form, attacking the water in his opponents; and even the more difficult Fishman Jujutsu. Because he wanted his daughter to remain safe even when his job prevented him from being with her, he began to teach Angelina how to control water movements from an early age. This was something that the young girl excelled at, as she has shown a remarkable level of sensitivity towards water. In her learning this skill, she developed her own fighting style that is different from similar styles, such as Fishman Karate, Fishman Jujutsu, and Merman Combat. This fighting style has been referred to as Mermaid Arts, and is significantly more delicate than its counterparts. Other Skills Behind The Scenes *Her appearance is based off of Firo from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *The fish she is based off of, the cave angel fish, is also known as the waterfall climbing cave fish. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Skypians